You Don't Give- So You Receive?
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Series of BTR and Austin and Ally smuts written by LilRed29621 and I. *Rated M for Kames slash, Cargan slash, Jomille (JoxCamille) slash, and Auslly (AustinxAlly) smut*
1. Chapter 1

**Heya!**

**So yep, I'm stupid. These are smuts that my friend, LilRed29621 (check it!), and I wrote and sent to each other so we could put it all together in this one weird thing.**

**So this should be interesting, eh?**

**This chapter is my writing, but my friend's will be next chapter.**

* * *

**_Cargan sex: Part 1_**

All Carlos knew was that one second he was getting a hot and bothered Logan to help him with his math shit, the next he was being shoved roughly against the hardest fucking wall ever.

"Jesus, Loges," the Latino groaned, slamming his lips into his boyfriend's as his hands roamed the rowan's body. Logan's hands moved to grasp his Latino's, slamming them in place above their heads to imprison him in his rough embrace. Moaning, Carlos' legs spazzed and wrapped around his boyfriend's hips, thrusting desperately as they continued to create friction between the two of them.

"Hnng, fucking," Logan hissed into the other boy's neck, pressing himself flush against Carlos. The Latino pulled his hands free and gripped his rowan's hair, his head thrown back as he struggled to bring Logan closer. Heart beat at around six billion thirty-seven thousand and two beats per minute, and that's approximate, the rowan pushed them off of the wall and just onto the floor, deciding that it wouldn't be good if they broke the bed.

Carlos squealed quietly as his boyfriend slipped his nuisance of a shirt over the Latino's head, their lips meeting vigorously before parting again to shed the rowan of his shirt. Logan's lips smashed against Carlos' desperately once again as his hands moved to unbutton both of their pants simultaneously, the Latino making it difficult as he ground harder against his boyfriend's crotch. "Hnng," was heard emitting from Logan as he victoriously popped the last button on his own jeans, Carlos' skinny jeans already chucked across the room gratefully.

"Just fucking fuck me already, Papi," the Latino growled roughly in Logan's ear, prodding at the front of the rowan's amazing excuse for men's underwear- a thong. 'Doesn't hurt to come sexy,' Carlos paused to note before connecting their lips once again. Biting his lip, Logan pressed Carlos further into the rug as he slowly slipped the boxers off of his Latino's hips, smirking as he pulled away to see Carlos' face as he grasped the boy's dick, his face contorting as he let out a moan of Logan's name.

It wasn't long before the Latino's hand was shoving his boyfriend's head down to toward his groin, squealing hopelessly. "Please Papi," Carlos coughed, gyrating his hips towards the boy's mouth. Logan grinned and slipped his tongue inside of his boyfriend's naval, moving down his happy trail until he arrived at his destination. [insert annoying GPS voice saying "You have arrived at your destination."] Carlos groaned helplessly and started pleading mindlessly, his rowan obliging. Smirking, Logan licked around the base before taking the head in his mouth, his tongue curling around it and tugging it further into his mouth. Bobbig his head quickly, the rowan moaned against his boyfriend's dick, Carlos squeaking at the vibrations that radiated through him. Logan lowered his head and unhinged his jaw in order to deep throat Carlos' cock, suck vigorously until his boyfriend started tugging roughly at his rowan locks. "I-I-close-please," the Latino coughed, cumming in Logan's ready cavern as the boy swallowed and retreated back to his boyfriend's lips.

Without hesitation, Carlos reached reached behind his boyfriend to play with the back of Logan's thong, slipping it achingly slow down the boy's thighs. "Jesus, Papi. In me. Now," the Latino commanded, Logan moaning against Carlos' mouth before breaking away hungrily, roughly rolling his boyfriend onto his stomach. Hacking up as much spit as possible, Logan coated his own dick and stuck his other fingers into his mouth, pulling them out after deeming them ready. Without a warning, the rowan slammed a digit into the Latino's entrance, Carlos squeaking loudly as his boyfriend pumped his finger inside him.

"More," the sub demanded, cringing as two were put in at one time. Logan licked his lip in eagerness as he fucked the digits in and out of Carlos' hole, eventually pulling them out.

"Here's for the big'n," the rowan murmured as he slammed his ready cock into his boyfriend, who screeched as he wadded the cheap rug beneath them in his fists, thankful that at least Logan stopped for a moment. "Hnnnnng," the Latino finally moaned, Logan obliging and slamming balls deep into his boyfriend's abused entrance, pulling out until just his tip remained inside Carlos. Taking a deep breath, the Latino braced himself as his rowan fucked into him, his prostate brushed every single fucking thrust, making the boy want to knit a quilt out of the pleasure and cuddle with the pleasure and- "Fuck Carlos," Logan hissed roughly, slamming his boyfriend against the rug in eagerness.

"Shit Papi- coming," Carlos growled through gritted teeth as the ball in his stomach tightened and tightened and you guessed it tightened more (lol I had to). A loud whimper escape from Carlos and he burst onto el cheapo rug, Logan remaining to ride out his orgasm. "Jesus, Los," he muttered, deep throated moans following his riding orgasm. With a final skin-against-skin slap, the rowan came hot into Carlos, collapsing onto his boyfriend as he pulled out.

"Round 2, anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya people!**

**Here's another random smut! Enjoy!**

* * *

The blond grunted as he slammed his beer down, gesturing for the bartender to get him another. As he sat in silence, the club around him buzzed, gay men grinding and twerking to suggestive music, a few giving him drunk, googily gazes.

Suddenly a hand was pressed on his shoulder, the blond hissing as he shrugged it off. "Hey," a deep voice slurred, the man settling into the stool beside him. Looking over, the blond momentarily admired the features of the man- unusually well kept chocolate hair, not too suggestive clothing, glowing hazel eyes. "Hi," he greeted, turning back to his empty beer.

"Hey, lazy fuck, get me a fucking beer!" The blond sighed as he glared at the bartender, carding a hand through his hair. "Lil' shit," he muttered, turning back to the brunet beside him. The man quirked an eyebrow, scooting closer to the blond.

"You know this is a gay bar, right?" The brunet raised an eyebrow, scooting closer when the blond nodded. "'Cause you're so fucking hot," the brunet slurred as he leaned into the blond's ear, smirking. The blond let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he took a quick swig of beer. "Touché," the blond stuttered, pressing closer to the man.

"C'mon," the brunet finally whispered in the smaller's ear, grabbing his hand and yanking him away. The blond skipped along with him, feeling excited for the first time in a while as he tried to keep up with the taller, kissing the man's neck desperately. It wasn't long before the blond was being pressed into the drivers' seat of a 4x4, the man pressing his lips the smaller's neck as he tugged the blond's plaid flannel off of him and threw it in the back of the car.

The blonde smirked as his nipples were being prodded at, a mouth wrapping around one of the buds. A moan escaped both of their mouths as they rocked together, the brunet tugging off his skinny jeans and palming his boxers. "Hnng," the smaller moaned, thrusting his hips into the taller's hand.

"What's the name?" the man murmured in the blond's ear, rubbing the other's growing cock. "Ugh," the blond's groaned, flailing in pleasure. "Kendall," he replied, catching the man's beautiful hazel gaze and smiling slightly. The brunet grinned back, pressing his lips to the smaller's for the first time that night. As the man pulled away, the blond pulled the brunet's shirt and holy jeans off, pausing to admire the fact that the man had gone commando, his beet red cock out slicked with precum.

"Hnng, so beautiful," the brunet suddenly murmured as he slipped the blond's underwear off, stroking the smaller's penis. The blond began reciprocating the action, his other hand filing through the other's soft brown hair. Suddenly a finger began pressing against his hole, the blond surprised that the brunet hadn't just shoved his penis in without warning or preparation. The smaller nodded, biting his lip as he felt a long, lanky finger slip into his entrance, his walls pressing against it.

Nodding loopily, the blond moaned, begging for more. Three more fingers began pushing in at once, the smaller flailing as his hand began stroking his ready cock, his light green eyes glowing as he inhaled, around erotic scents, the brunet's musky smell. Suddenly the pleasuring intrusions were gone and he was being bent over the side of the 4x4, the larger kissing his greasy blond hair as he entered.

"Jesus," the blond breathed, licking his lips anxiously. "Fuck me," he whispered a couple seconds later, letting the brunet move in him freely. The smaller's prostate was suddenly struck dead-on, the blonde screaming in bliss. It couldn't have been long before the smaller was nearing release, a pit builder faster than he could be fucked by the brunet.

"Fuck," the blond growled loudly through gritted teeth, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he let his cum flow. The larger came a couple minutes afterwards, painting the blond white inside. "Gah," the smaller coughed as he spun an clung to the brunet's chest, pulling him close.

"Hey, the name?" The larger stared blankly at him for a moment before smirking, climbing in his 4x4 with the blond pressed close to him. "Let your imagination run wild-" he stopped to kiss Kendall's head.

"-for our second date."

* * *

**Hah. Okay...**

**Such high hopes for the Kames smut, and instead, you get this.**

**So I realize that this one was unrealistic- like when people hook up, they don't get sentimental. Blah blah blah...**

**Anyway, please follow/fave/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya once again, kiddos!**

**Okay so LilRed29621 wrote this, so go check her out!**

* * *

"Fuck!"  
"Shit!"  
"Hell!"  
"Oh damn you!"  
"My fucking shit twat! Hurry the hell up!" Logan responded, hastily throwing his jeans on as he and Carlos ran from the security guard. They had just had sex on a stage in a random, empty auditorium they found. Mind you, they were drunk as hell.

* * *

-Thirty Minutes Earlier-

"Y-Your face is on b-backwards!"  
"What? I-I'm not se-sexy?"  
"Of course, P-Papi!"  
Logan laughed and took the mask off clumsily, running out of the disturbed store as fast as he could, still managing to keep his bottle of whiskey in hand. "Come c-catch me!"  
Carlos giggled and followed after before falling and knocking over a whole display of sunglasses. "Sh-Shit sorry!" He tried to be delicate and pick them up, but the crabby employees were already ill from the time-2 AM-, and they had done had enough. "GET OUT!" One bitchy cashier yelled, frustrated, and Carlos sloppily did a bow. "Y-Yes your majesty." With a giggle, the Latino was gone, leaving fuming bystanders. "W-Wait up, L-Logie!"

Logan had already found an alley with a mysterious unlocked door. He fumbled with the handle and pushed through, tripping over his stumbling feet in the process. The rowan only giggled childishly and flapped his arms around. "D-Dust angel!"  
The commotion alerted a straying Carlos, and he quickly (or as quick he could intoxicated) ran towards the noise, giggling at the sight he finally uncovered. "Come on, P-Papi!" The Latino shrieked, jumping over Logan (pretending to be a ballerina as he did so) and skipping forward.  
Logan chuckled and bounced up, sprinting after Carlos who had flipped on a light switch.  
"Holy fuck knarts!"  
The lights! Blinding. Carlos and Logan screamed at the murdering source and ran blindly into each other, sending them flying on the floor in the opposite direction. As the two boys slowly sat up, they simultaneously looking to the side to see endless rows of chairs. They looked at each other before getting to their feet and looking around with narrowed eyes.

They were in a fucking auditorium.  
Carlos shrugged and basically galloped over to Logan. "Hey Log-!"  
Carlos was now stradling Logan.  
They both erupted in laughter at their own drunken clumsiness, but as they looked at each other, their laughter died down in their throat. Gradually they leaned towards each other before their lips crashed, sending Logan's head rivoting towards the ground. The pain didn't matter to him right now, all that did, though, was his hands that were sneaking forward to squeeze Carlos' ass.  
The Latino grinded into the rowan, relishing in his groan of pleasure.  
"Fuck, Carlos."  
This turned the Latino on even more as he tore open the buttons to Logan's t-shirt, biting his lip as he saw the glory of the rowan's chest.  
Soon the eager pair were naked(and the whiskey was long forgotten), still kissing as if the acopolypse was happening right outside the door.

Logan flipped them over (as to where he was on top) and started to suck on Carlos' hard manhood, stroking the places where his gag reflex would refuse detest.  
"Hnnngg," Carlos moaned, grabbing Logan's tuff of hair and thrusting his hips foward eagerly.  
Soon, the Latino was shooting his load into the rowan's glorious mouth, panting and closing his eyes in delight.  
"Oh, we're not done here, yet," Logan growled, flipping Carlos over so he was on all fours.  
The rowan coated his fingers in saliva before thrusting a digit inside the Latino. Carlos winced in pain before gradually getting use to the sensation.  
"A-Another one."  
And so another digit was inserted.  
Carlos gasped, writhing and moaning under Logan's grasp. "I'm ready!"  
Logan bit his lip and removed his fingers, taking his dick in his hands. "You sure?"  
"As ever."  
With a grunt, the rowan was fully inside the Latino, trying hard not to go full throttle on his ass. He pumped slowly, gradually going faster as the Latino's moans got louder.

"Oh, Papi! Yes, yes! Fuck me with that semen sword, dammit! Oh-fuck! Hnnnngg!"  
Logan lost his control at the word 'semen sword' and thrusted and pumped like a mad man. "God, hnng! F-Fuckk...!"  
Carlos wimpered. "Logie I'm c-clo-" Suddenly, the Latino's balls constricted and his dick twitched. He was cumming. "Hnnngg..!"  
This thrived the rowan to go faster, stronger, and harder. He swore he saw black spots as his hot cum squirted inside the Latino's hole and orgasmed.  
"Hey, you!"  
The exhausted duo looked forward to see about three security guards.  
Shit.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter up.**

**Please review and go highfive LilRed29621 right now, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again, friends.**

**This one has a few inside jokes in it, and they'll be in italics, so don't take italics seriously.**

* * *

Kendall coughed as he sensed that James was approaching him, trying to control his blush as he put on a fake smile. "I just had to sneeze, 'coz that was a clever joke," the blonde improvised, scratching the back of his neck as he started back to his room.

"Wait," the brunet stopped him, catching his eye intensely. "Don't lie, Kenny," James advised, stepping so he was fully blocking Kendall. The blond coughed, inwardly dying as he inhaled the scent of the taller's cologne, looking down at his feet. James' arm slowly curled around the smaller's waist, the boy slowly gazing up at him in confusion, the brunet's hazel eyes portraying passion, mischief and lust in one steady stare.

Leaning up, Kendall began to follow the allure of James' gaze, grabbing the collar of the taller's shirt hesitantly before pressing their lips together. James' tongue slipped inside the blond's mouth, his head tilting as he guided them to the bed blindly.

"James," Kendall murmured against the other's lips when James began grinding into him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, as if there were any others to hear other than themselves. The brunet smiled and grasped the blond's face, his hand moving to card through the smaller's soft hair. "I may have just met you, but you've been in my head ever since this morning," James purred, pressing a kiss to Kendall's ear. The blond grinned widely and caught the other's lips, his hands busy as they tugged at the taller's shirt.

Parting, they both contributed in the disappearance of both of their shirts, Kendall running his hands over James' chest. The brunet started scooting into the sitting position on the bed, patting his lap for the smaller to go over. The blond, confused, crawled until he was sitting on James' lap, the brunet's chest to his back.

Kendall purred as James began trailing his tongue up his body, stopping when he got to the boy's ear. "Watch closely," James whispered, reaching around to shove his hands in the front of Kendall's skinny jeans, the blonde moaning loudly. "James motherfucking Maslow- Jesus Christ," he murmured, his back arching.

"So we've got a talker, eh?" James chuckled, massaging the smaller's dick as the blond purred, babbling random shit. Kendall breathed heavily, rolling his hips when the brunet rubbed harder at his groin. "Ugh, please Jamie," the smaller begged as he felt the brunet reach a long finger down to tease his entrance, biting his lip in concentration.

Rolling Kendall off of him, James pushed the jeans and boxers off of his friend's legs, licking his lips at the sight of Kendall in front of him. Smirking, James disposed of his own pants and underwear, bringing the blonde in for a heated kiss, the taller's fingers breaking through the kiss to let the blonde lube up his fingers, catching gaze with a squirming James. The brunet kissed Kendall quickly before pushing him on his back on the bed, the blonde moaning at the roughness.

Cautious for Kendall, James pushed a finger into the ring of muscle, enjoying how Kendall's walls contracted around his finger. The blonde thrust down as hard as he could on the digit, ready for another. James smirked and added a second finger,_ scissoring his cute, horny friend open_, Kendall groaning loudly and nodding for a third.

The two caught eyes and grinned passionately at their lover, the blond squeaking in slight pain when the third digit entered. James fucked his fingers in the blond, smirking as Kendall babbled in pleasure and pain, his hips thrusting uncontrollably. "You ready babe?" James pulled his fingers out, his hands rubbing Kendall's thighs. The smaller whimpered at the lack of intrusion in his hole and nodded, the brunet climbing over him and placing a hasty kiss to Kendall's lips, slowly entering the smaller's body, in order for him to adjust to James' size properly.

"Ugh Hnng Jamie fuck me," the blond commanded, the taller nodding and slowly fucking into him. "Jesus fucking Christ, just fuck me raw, James," Kendall demanded, thrusting back on his lover's hot manhood as James pulled back and slammed into the blond, the boy crying out as his g-spot was grazed with each thrust.

"Hnnng, Jayyyy," he warned as he came closer, the brunet flipping them so that he could freely fuck the blonde out as he felt. Eventually Kendall came, James following closely. "Fuck," the dom breathed, wrenching the blonde off of his _who-who dilly_. Kendall coughed quietly and reached back blindly, grabbing James' hand before passing out.

* * *

**Woot woot! Kames numero dos uploaded!**

**Please review/fave/follow for a hug from the author!**


End file.
